Harry Potter aprendiendo a vivir, después de la guerra
by JdPotterlinux
Summary: ¿Que sucedió con nuestros héroes después de la segunda guerra mágica? Intentaré responder a esa pregunta durante esta historia cargada de amor, celos, actividades cotidianas, problemas y muchas cosas más. Es la continuación de mi historia: Harry Potter, viviendo tras la guerra. No es necesario leer la primera parte pero es recomendable
1. La vida continua

Habían pasado casi tres años después de la segunda guerra mágica, Voldemort por fin había sido derrotado por Harry Potter; Habían pasado ya dos meses también desde que en el diciembre anterior Gabrielle Delacour había sido secuestrada en Francia por un mago adicto al poder. Harry Potter era el director de la oficina de aurores, uno de los puestos más importantes dentro del ministerio británico, muchos magos detractores del sistema y alguna que otra periodista, opinaban que su ascenso en la linea de mando había sido prematuro y que este no contaba con la experiencia necesaria para dicho cargo, se decía que solo contaba con una extraña amistad con el ministro Shacklebolt (casi enfermiza como con Dumbledore) y la fama de haber sido el encargado de derrotar al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Harry vivía en la casa que había heredado de su padrino Sirius Black; Una vieja mansión en pleno centro antiguo de Londres, el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, en esta enorme y antigua casa vivía de una forma inusual para la sociedad mágica junto a su novia Ginny Weasley, su pareja desde el colegio, la mujer por quien respiraba y a la que amaba más que a nada en el mundo y con quien pensaba pasar el resto de su vida; Ginny era la hija menor del matrimonio Weasley, la primera mujer en muchas generaciones, una bruja poderosa que al igual que su novio, su hermano y su mejor amiga había luchado en la batalla de Hogwarts y ahora era la famosa capitana de las Arpías de HolyHead, el único equipo de Quidditch totalmente confirmado por mujeres en le reino unido y del que ademas era una gran admiradora, Ginny había reemplazado a Gwenog Jones, su máxima ídolo en la capitanía del equipo después de jugar en el pasado noviembre y diciembre el campeonato europeo en Francia. La pelirroja era además una de las solteras más cotizadas del mundo mágico, muchos magos de varios países la admiraban por su calidad de juego pero sobre todo por su belleza. Era normal que semanalmente recibiera muchas lechuzas en su casa o en el estadio de HolyHead que la chica leía en su mayoría aunque Hermione le reprochara que lo hiciera; Hermione Granger vivía con sus padres en la casa que con engaños le había regalado Harry a pocas cuadras de Grimmauld Place. Cuando ella y Ron pudieron ubicar a los señores Granger en Australia y les devolvieron su memoria, decidieron vender todas sus pertenencias en aquel país y regresar a Londres, Hermione le envío el dinero de la casa a Harry para que este le gestionara una modesta pero cómoda casa con ese dinero tal y como siempre habían vivido, lo que no esperaba la castaña era que al chico que consideraba su hermano, quien era su mejor amigo le iba a regalar una casa que a simple vista costaba dos o tres veces el dinero que ella había enviado. Después de varios meses se resignó al regalo y acepto vivir y disfrutar de su casa junto a sus padres y una prima que había llegado a mediados del año pasado, Linda Harrison. Hermione trabaja en el departamento de criaturas mágicas en la división de actualización de leyes y tratados sobre criaturas y seres mágicos, hace casi ya un año que había logrado su mayor logro personal. Junto a su asistente y amiga Astoria Greengrass habían pasado un proyecto para reformar la forma en que los elfos domésticos eran tratados históricamente por los magos, la controversial Ley Dobby había tenido detractores y seguidores pero había sido un éxito, al menos para la castaña que había cumplido su propósito iniciado desde la PEDDO en Hogwarts; Hermione era la feliz novia de Ron Weasley, el hasta dentro de poco sub director del cuartel de los aurores y futuro codirector de sortilegios Weasley. Ron vivía con sus padres en la madriguera aunque compartía sus noches con la habitación de Hermione en la casa Granger. Ron había decidido dedicarse al negocio de su hermano después de que Harry le regalase una propiedad en Nice, la ciudad francesa a la que más magos jóvenes iban a comprar gracias a las pequeñas excursiones de Beauxbatons el colegio mágico de aquel país, para que la usara como inversión en Sortilegios Weasley y abrieran una sede, Ron y Hermione también eran dueños de una pequeña fortuna resultado de una disputa legal de Harry Potter con el banco de Gringotts en el que le acusaban de incumplir un contrato con un goblin y de causar algunos daños en el banco de los magos en su cruzada contra Voldemort. En algunos meses se haría publica la decisión del menor de los hijos varones del señor Weasley.

\- Oye Herms ¿Ya tienes todo listo para empezar tus clases? - Por supuesto Gin, desde hace días, incluso ya me estoy leyendo algunos de los libros. - Ginny sonreía, algo en el fondo hacía que se sintiera alegre con el lado inteligente y súper responsable de su mejor amiga. Se encontraban descansando por ese fin de semana en la casa que Harry había heredado de su padre en St. Ives, una casa a la orilla de la playa en la que aprovechaban para veranear, en la que Harry había instalado una biblioteca con todos los libros antiguos y raros que encontró en la bóveda de la familia Potter que había heredado, ahora eran administrados por Hermione que pasaba horas perdiendose en aquel lugar, no solo con los libros de Harry sino con los suyos propios y todos los que en el tiempo adquirían. Esa casa es la que mas usan para reunirse todos pues ademas de contar con suficientes habitaciones, la casa de la playa como la conocían contaba con su propio sector precisamente de playa; incluso los padres de Hermione la usaban para sus reuniones familiares muggles.

Narcissa Malfoy caminaba por el anden de una calle en un barrio de Londres, era una de las pocas veces que visitaba algún vecindario muggle y al igual que la vez anterior iba acompañada por una de sus hermanas. Para quien hubiera visto esta misma acción pero alrededor de cinco años atrás diría que estaba teniendo una visión, una premonición o incluso un dejavú excepto por que la acompañante de Narcissa esta vez no vestía una túnica negra ni tenia una expresión de evidente locura si no un par de vaqueros azules y una camisa holgada, también llevaba a un pequeño en brazos. - Gracias Dromeda por acompañarme. - Ni lo digas Cissy yo también quiero ver a mi sobrino y Teddy lo ha preguntado mucho ¿Estas segura que sabe que le visitamos?. - No, según me dijo Astoria quiere que le demos la sorpresa, la ultima vez que Lucio intentó confrontarlo terminaron peleando y mas separados de lo que ya estaban. - Cuanto lamento escuchar esto.

Las dos hermanas se acercaban a la dirección. Draco llevaba dos meses viviendo en casa de su novia después de que se peleara con su padre y con su madre por cosas del pasado, sobre todo por los cuestionamientos del señor Malfoy sobre el trabajo del rubio y el rumbo des honroso que según él, la vida de su hijo estaba tomando.

El timbre sonó en la casa, Teddy estaba desesperado, no acostumbraba a andar con gorras o sombreros, pero dada su fascinación por estar cambiando el color de su cabello debía usarlos en los vecindarios muggles. La puerta comenzó a abrirse y una sonriente Astoria apareció. - Señora Malfoy, Señora Tonks me alegro de verlas pasen. Que bueno que trajeron al niño Draco lo piensa mucho. - La casita tenia un aspecto más cómodo de lo que Narcissa había imaginado, en realidad era encantador. - Draco cariño te buscan, ven. - Astoria llamó a su novio mientras cerraba la puerta, una vez estaban todos a dentro sacó su varita del bolsillo y con un movimiento un par de vasos comenzaron a flotar llenos de lo que parecía ser un poco de hidromiel. Le pidió a las señoras que se sentaran, Teddy Lupin comenzó a recorrer la casa con la vista y antes de que pudieran notarlo se había quitado el sombrero y caminaba por la estancia.

Draco bajo y se sorprendió por las visitantes, en el fondo sabía que no podía estar bravo o molesto con su madre. Les saludó y no pudo evitar que Teddy se tirara en su brazos y le pidiera jugar. Habían pasado una agradable tarde del te como familia.

Harry estaba haciendo algo que había descubierto era muy reconfortante. Caminar o hacer deporte por las calles de la ciudad al lado de su amada. Era normal que salieran, que fueran a alguna de sus casas para descansar o cambiar de ambiente con regularidad, en St. Ives podían disfrutar de la brisa permanente del mar, bañarse en la playa y en el peor de los casos estar en la biblioteca, al valle de Godrig iban cuando querían tranquilidad total, la vista de las montañas en contraste el bosque que empezaba en los mismos limites de la antigua casa Potter era espectacular. En aquel lugar tenían cosa que en Grimmauld Place no cabían y que por ser objetos mágicos o que no cuadraban con St. Ives que estaba rodeada de muggles todo el tiempo no podían tener, Harry se sentía pleno cuando podia disfrutar de los escasos momentos a solas con Ginny en el valle de Godrig, se sentía completo, como si sus padres estuvieran ahí y el junto a su pelirroja. Sus momentos a solas normalmente eran premeditados y organizados con tiempo pues lo normal para la pareja es que fuera un cuarteto, Ron y Hermione siempre estaban con ellos.

\- No sabia que había lugares así de hermosos en la país. - Ginny caminaba colgada del brazo derecho de Harry mientras con su mano libre cargaba un helado impresionante que disfrutaba mientras caminaban, el hermoso vestido verde que colgaba de sus pechos y terminaba en una falda de prenses hacían juego con su cabellera roja y hacía que muchos de los transeúntes del puerto de Liverpool voltearan su vista hacia la pareja. Harry llevaba sobre el hombro libre el bolso de su novia, algo que hubiera sido una razón de risas y burlas en otras épocas. - Siempre quise venir y conocer, mis tíos siempre hablaban de todos estos lugares y yo solo los veía en las fotos ya que nunca me trajeron. Al menos ahora puedo conocerlos contigo. - La pareja se detuvo, se besaron y siguieron su camino. Al terminar el helado buscaron un lugar oscuro donde desaparecer abrazados como siempre camino al refugio de Bill y Fleur, esa noche sería la cena de despedida de la familia Delacour después de los incidentes en que se vieron envueltos y todos deseaban pasar una noche en familia y tranquila.

Ron y Hermione se encontraban en Sortilegios Weasley del Callejón Diagon, George les había pedido que pasaran para contarles como iban las cosas en las tiendas que pronto abrirían en Nice. - ¡La expectativa es enorme! Incluso ya tenemos pedidos en esa tienda. - ¿Como es eso? - Hermione como siempre quería estar enterada de todo. - Fácil Hermione, muchos estudiantes se han acercado al local en Nice desde que vieron los letreros y terminamos la fachada y empezaron a preguntar cuando se empezaría a vender y a Ron se le ocurrió hace unas semanas que por que no implementábamos el sistema de correo lechuza que tuvimos en la época de la guerra y eso hicimos, los estudiantes van y piden en Nice y nosotros les enviamos desde París. - George se vía entusiasmado mientras Hermione miraba orgullosa a su novio que siempre la sorprendía con cosas que ni el sabia que era capaz de hacer o pensar. - Creo que sería mejor que nos alistemos para la cena, no quiero a mi querida cuñada histérica después. - Si creo que George tiene razón Herms, vamos a tu casa y de ahí salimos para le refugio. - Hermione aceptó sabiendo que Ron lo que pretendía era comer el estofado que la señora Granger le había prometido antes de ir a por los platillos donde Fleur.

La visita a la cas Granger se había convertido en una rápida sesión de sexo desenfrenado para la pareja, Ron no había podido resistir la tentación de ver a Hermione cambiándose de ropa y le había besado por detrás. Estaban más que contentos por que al parecer su futuro iba a ser muy diferente a como lo habían pensado desde el colegio excepto por lo de que estaban juntos.


	2. Subdirectora

En una pequeña pero hermosa casa ubicada a las afueras de Tinworth, Cornwall se estaban reuniendo los miembros de una particular familia británica para despedir a una particular familia francesa. Los Weasley eran una familia numerosa, Pelirrojos excepto quienes llevaban el apellido por matrimonio, una familia que desde la pasada guerra mágica se había convertido en una de las familias mas adineradas de su sociedad, con muchos de sus miembros en cargos con poder dentro de su organización política pero considerada por la mayoría como la más humilde de todas, su mayor tesoro como lo decía Arthur Weasley el patriarca pelirrojo era una familia unida y llena de amor; Dos de los miembros adoptados por la familia eran Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, el primero es el novio de la hija menor del matrimonio Weasley y el mejor amigo de Ronald, el hijo varón menor de la pareja, a la vez había con sus acciones salvado en numerosas ocasiones a diferentes miembros Weasley y a la sociedad entera, Hermione por su parte era la mejor amiga de Ginny la novia de Harry Potter, se consideraba hermana de Harry Potter, es la mejor amiga de Ronald Weasley y además su novia. Los hijos mayores del matrimonio de Arthur y Molly Weasly ya estaban en su mayoría casados excepto Charlie el segundo que había decidido casarse con su trabajo con dragones en Rumania. Percy Weasley el estudioso y político era esposo de Audry Weasley una organizada y dedicada bruja que conoció en el ministerio. George Weasley casado con Angelina Weasley y quienes esperaban a su primer hijo. Por ultimo Bill Weasley casado con Fleur Weasley, una hermosa chica francesa mitad veela y con quien tenia una hermosa hija de casi un año llamado Victoire que era tan rubia como su madre. Todos juntos iban a celebrar el feliz regreso a casa de la familia de Fleur, los Delacour que después de los malvados incidentes del fin de año anterior por fin regresarían a su natal Francia.

\- Quego no ega paga tanto Fleur. Ni que nos fuegamos a ig paga siempgue. - No Gabrielle, quiero celebrar que los amos y que aunque pasamos todos un momento difícil hemos compartido unos grandiosos días mientras estaban aquí. - Oui. Je ne vais pas nier que je manque le plus beau bébé du monde. - Gabrielle como era habitual durante las ultimas semanas tenia en sus brazos a Victoire su sobrina.

Los señores Weasley y Delacour se encontraban sentados en unas sillas mirando al mar, era un paisaje relajante. Tomaban un poco de hidromiel mientras conversaban. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny como era habitual cuando visitaban aquel lugar se encontraban sentados como ellos solían decir junto a su amigo. A pesar del frio que aun se sentía por aquella época en Inglaterra los cuatro chicos estaban sentados sobre una manta que Fleur les había facilitado al lado del lugar que la rubia se encargaba de mantener lleno de flores incluso durante el invierno y que demarcaba el lugar donde Dobby el elfo domestico había sido enterrado por Harry hacía casi tres años. - Amor, siempre lloras con la historia y vuelves y nos pides contarla. - Harry consolaba a su novia que como siempre en aquel lugar les pedía a los tres integrantes del trió de oro que le contaran la historia de Dobby y terminaba llorando. Los cuatro tenían unos vasos con la bebida favorita de las chicas, vino del elfo libre como le decía Hermione a la bebida que Winky preparaba para ella en St. Ives y Kreacher para Ginny en Grimmauld Place. Ambos elfos habían sido los primeros en aceptar las condiciones de la ley Dobby y recibían una paga, días libres y vacaciones, además de que vestían ropas limpias que en el caso de Winky la misma Hermione le compraba cuando salía de compras con las chicas. La única prohibición que tenían era la de castigarse y además recibían una compensación por el delicioso vino que preparaban para sus señoritas, como se referían a las chicas. - Es solo que me hubiera encantado conocerlo y darle las gracias, si no fuera por el no los tendría a ustedes aquí. - Dijo Ginny antes del brindis que hacían en honor a su amigo caído. Fleur llamó a todos para la cena, acababa de llegar la ultima invitada, Allisson Garwood, la joven auror que había estado al pendiente de toda la operación de búsqueda de los fugitivos y del rescate de la joven Delacour.

Todos se sentaron presurosos en la mesa, en realidad tenían hambre, un estado habitual para los hombres de la familia. El único plato diferente como siempre era el de Bill al que su esposa amorosa y dedicadamente le picaba y preparaba un poco de carne ligeramente cruda, habito que había heredado de una mordida de un hombre lobo durante la guerra.

\- Nunca me dijegon como fue que Gon hizo paga sacagme de aquel sitio. - Es cierto Ron, como dice Gabrielle nunca nos contaste como fue que lograste salir de ahí, estamos seguros que aquel sitio tenia hechizos que impedía la aparición. - Hermione también estaba ansiosa por escuchar esa historia que en dos meses Ron no había contado y nadie había preguntado, el único que conocía como había sucedido todo era Harry pues durante una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento al estilo muggle habían tocado el tema. Ron tomo un sorbo del delicioso jugo de manzana que acompañaba la cena y comenzó a contar todo lo que pasó aquella noche desde su perspectiva.

\- Bueno pues como habíamos decidido, me puse un encantamiento desilusionador para hacerme invisible junto a todos ustedes, caminé hacía la casa buscando alguna pista de Gabrielle o de los fugitivos, por casualidad vi como la puerta se abría y esa bruja salia, casi choco con ella, antes de que pudiera arrepentirme, entré por detrás de ella hacía el interior de la casa, justo en ese momento la puerta se cerró. Ahora debía esperar a que se abriera nuevamente para no delatar la operación así que empecé a explorar con cuidado, rondé por la casa hasta que vi una puerta que parecía dirigir a un sótano, levante mi varita y abrí la puerta usando el "alohomora" no verbal. - Hermione abrió su boca de par en par y profirió un sonido de asombro, el Ron del que el pelirrojo hablaba era un total desconocido para ella y eso le gustaba. - Bajé las gradas y en total oscuridad noté que había algo en aquel lugar, como un bulto, volví a levantar mi varita y recordando un hechizo que mi Hermione uso hace años verifiqué si habían personas allí nuevamente de forma no verbal, el homenum revelio demostró lo que imaginaba había alguien en un rincón, recostado al piso en una no muy cómoda posición, regresé a la puerta, la trabé mágicamente y volví, saqué mi desiluminador y deje que las dos llamas que siempre mantengo ahí escaparan iluminaran el lugar. - Todos miraban atentos, Ron contaba con una tranquilidad y solemnidad su historia que los tenia a todos absortos, incluso Harry que ya la había escuchado estaba atento. Hermione no podía dejar de ver a su novio, todas esas hazañas lo hacían ver aun mas sexy de lo que ya era para ella y lo estaba deseando más que nunca. - En ese momento consideré todas las opciones y de verdad que no supe que hacer, si salía podía poner en peligro a Gabrielle, si no lo hacia también, intente desaparecer pero no pude, en ese momento decidí apagar la luz así que volví a tomar el desiluminador y como la primera vez que lo usé,escuche a Hermione, estaban hablando de mi, se encontraban fuera porque Harry les decía que yo había entrado y en ese momento supe que hacer, ya lo había hecho, sabia donde debía estar así que tome a Gabrielle y deje que la pequeña bola azul entrara en mi pecho y ustedes ya conocen el resto.

Ron terminó la historia y las mujeres Delacour, incluida Fleur se levantaron y le besaron sus mejillas como agradecimiento, terminaron la cena poco después y salieron disfrutar de la brisa. El frio estaba cediendo y hacía una agradable noche.

Ginny había partido junto a las Arpías, tenían varios partidos y habían aceptado concentrarse en su habitual lugar de entrenamiento durante toda la semana. Hermione por fin había empezado su curso de leyes mágicas, la primera semana había sido de reconocimiento aunque ya tenia demasiados deberes, Astoria había tenido que viajar un par de días para desatrasarla del trabajo.

\- Harry, ¿me mandaste a llamar? - Si Allisson, pasa por favor. - En la oficina del cuartel general de aurores se encontraban Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, le habían pedido a la nueva asistente de la oficina que buscara a Allisson para la una reunión. La castaña se encontraba en el gimnasio, para ser una novata se esforzaba por mejorar cada día aunque ya había sido ascendida varias veces, ninguno de sus compañeros negaba que era la auror mas bonita del cuerpo, además su intuición y su trabajo habían sido definitivos para encontrar a Gabrielle y los fugitivos. Desafortunadamente Agatha y dos tipos más habían logrado escapar de una forma inexplicable llevándose además la memoria de André, su esposo. Al parecer mientras uno de sus cómplices realizaba un encantamiento luminoso para escapar, ella borraba la memoria de su esposo con un poderoso hechizo.

\- Allisson te hemos mandado a llamar por que tenemos algo que decirte. - Harry hablaba mientras Allisson le prestaba atención sin saber de que se trataba todo. - Debes saber que Ron dejará próximamente su puesto dentro de nuestra oficina para dedicarse a negocios personales. - Allisson volteó a mirar al pelirrojo - Después de varios de días hemos decidido que la persona idónea para ocupar su lugar en el cuartel eres tu, ya nos lo demostraste con todo lo de la poción suprime magia y el rescate de Gabrielle Delacour. El ministro Kingsley ha aprobado esto. Por eso necesito que por favor a partir de mañana te conviertas en la sombra de Ron y te pongas al corriente de todo. - Allisson esta sorprendida, ya antes había sido temporalmente la asistente de la oficina y ahora tenia a un pequeño grupo con Welch, Taylor y Wallemby a su cargo encargados de misiones especiales, llegar a ser la subdirectora era algo que no esperaba y que si estaba en sus planes era para mucho tiempo después.

* * *

**Hola, espero les guste, esta historia esta tomando forma poco a poco continuando donde la dejamos en la primera parte, ahora mismo estoy enfrascado terminando un proyecto y casualmente tengo un pequeño paro creativo asi que debo dedicarle un tiempo. pronto vendran más capítulos aquí y en la historia de Bill y Fleur. Gracias a los que desde ya la tienen marcada como favoritos y como siempre nos vemos en los comentarios. Recuerden que pueden haber sorpresas por esos lados.**


	3. el amor en el aire

Hermione corría de un lugar a otro. Llevaba ya seis semanas estudiando en la escuela de leyes mágicas de Francia y aun no se había podido aprender todas las locaciones de sus clases y estaba llegando impuntual. La escuela de leyes mágicas de Francia casualmente se encontraba en un sector muggle en pleno centro financiero de París, varios de los edificios de la zona tenían locaciones de la escuela y muchos de los salones donde Hermione debía ver clases eran en edificios separados aveces hasta por dos calles. La castaña pensaba que sabía hablar francés pero se había encontrado con que en algunos momentos no entendía lo que le decían sus docentes, por esta razón las ultimas tres semanas no había viajado a Londres por estudiar y no atrasarse.

En Grimmauld Place tampoco había tranquilidad Ginny estaba dedicando mucho tiempo a sus practicas y prácticamente llegaba agotada directamente a la cama; Las Arpías se habían reintegrado al campeonato nacional de Quidditch después de su rotundo fracaso en el campeonato europeo, ahora debían reponer los cinco partidos que no habían jugado; Las Arpías se encontraban terceras del campeonato y podían llegar hasta el primer lugar si ganaban por por una buena cantidad de puntos los partidos que debían.

\- Estoy tan agotada. Nunca pensé que llegaría tan cansada de volar en una escoba todo el día. Me está doliendo la espalda, las piernas, ¡todo!. - Ginny se quejaba y hacía pucheros en el sofá de la casa, Harry la veía divertido, el también había tenido un día duro, los juicios de los recién capturados le estaban volviendo loco, además se tenía que estar defendiendo con acciones de las acusaciones que diariamente salían en El Profeta sobre su poca idoneidad para el cargo que ocupaba. - No te preocupes princesa, hoy llegué un poco antes y te preparé tu cena favorita. ¿quieres tomarla aquí, en la mesa o en nuestra habitación? Te advierto que el postre te encantará. - Harry miró lascivamente a su chica. - Todo eso suena tan lindo y provocador que creo que esta vez preferiré tomar la cena junto a ti aquí en la mesa. - Ginny devolvió la mirada lasciva a su pelinegro con toda la picardía que su cansancio le permitió y caminó hasta la mesa.

\- El chocolate te quedo delicioso, igual al de mamá ¿Como hiciste? - Le pedí a tu mamá que me enseñara su receta para sorprendente. - Al terminar subieron de la mano hasta su habitación mientras el cuadro de Sirius les lanzaba silbidos y comentarios ligeramente subidos de tono como era su costumbre.

\- Hermosa, necesito que te pongas lo mas cómoda posible, en el baño te deje varias opciones de ropa que considero apropiada para tu postre ve. - Ginny hizo lo que Harry le decía y entro en el baño donde encontró tres conjuntos de su lencería más pequeña, escogió uno casi sin pensarlo, esos días no había tenido muchas ganas de "portarse mal" en la cama con su novio y el lo sabía pero quería seguir el juego. Cuando salió del baño se llevó una gran sorpresa.

\- Acuéstate en la cama. - Harry se había puesto un pantalón corto y se encontraba sin camisa, se vía endemoniadamente sexy. Ginny se recostó en la cama que compartían sin dudarlo. - boca abajo por favor. - Ginny volvió a obedecer y se recostó en las almohadas que tenia disponibles. - Hoy quiero que te relajes, voy a intentar ayudarte con tus entrenamientos regalándote este masaje, quiero que lo disfrutes. - Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera responder las manos del pelinegro tocaron sus pies, se sentían suaves, lisas, era evidente que estaba usando algún tipo de aceite. Harry comenzó a masajear los pies de su chica, lentamente y en círculos, haciendo presión y delicadamente. Ginny sentía como poco a poco la tensión y el cansancio del día abandonaban su delicado pero bien formado cuerpo. Harry había aprendido a masajear, al menos lo que debía saber en la casa de sus tíos. El elegido se aplicó un poco más de aceite en sus manos y empezó a recorrer las hermosas piernas de su chica, Ginny ronroneaba de la sensación mientras Harry se deleitaba con la vista. Era increíble como después de casi dos años viviendo con su pelirroja, después de incontables sesiones de sexo en las que ambos se perdían en el otro, ninguno de los dos se había detenido a solo admirar el cuerpo del otro. Harry disfrutaba de la vista y de la cálida y extraña sensación que el rose de la piel de Ginny hacía con sus manos gracias al aceite, lentamente sus manos pasaron por los muslos y aun más lentamente por la parte interior de las tonificadas piernas pecosas hasta llegar a su cola, Harry se detuvo un momento en aquel lugar haciendo presión y disfrutando de la sensación mientras Ginny volaba en escoba sin salir de su cama, sus manos volvieron a la parte interna de las piernas de la chica acercándose lentamente a su parte mas intima, tocándola disimulada pero decididamente, para después pasar a la espalda. Ginny se quedó dormida de la forma más placentera que jamas habría imaginado mientras Harry seguía aun pasando sus manos por la espalda cuidando de no ensuciar la melena roja. Al final de la noche, la cubrió con la cobija y se acomodó a su lado.

Luna se había puesto su mejor traje, sus aretes de arándanos y su dije de las reliquias de la muerte. Desde que Hermione le había confiado en secreto junto con Ginny que dichas reliquias existían y que su padre estaba en lo cierto, apreciaba mucho dicho símbolo aunque supiera que no tenia posibilidad ni la intención de encontrarlas. La joven rubia llevaba algún tiempo saliendo con alguien.

Meses atrás había recibido una carta donde alguien le decía que le gustaba y le invitaba a cenar, al principio dudo y estuvo aplazando la respuesta pero después de hablar con Ginny y Neville, sus mejores amigos, decidió responder y salir con aquel desconocido que resulto ser su también compañero de trabajo Rolf Scamander. Luna al igual que Neville trabajan como estudiantes en practica con Albert Scamander el famoso biólogo mágico, debían trabajar dos años junto a el para que el ministerio les aprobara sus estudios. Luna quería investigar las criaturas mágicas mientras que Neville se interesaba mas por las plantas. Aquella opción la habían conseguido gracias a sus mejores amigos que habían movido sus influencias e incluso donado para la causa sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Después de aceptar la primera vez la cita con Rolf, Luna había seguido aceptando sus invitaciones, le chico era igual de cuerdo a ella y tenían unos gustos muy similares, era experto en criaturas mágicas y soñaba con viajar y conocerlas e investigarlas todas al igual que lo había hecho su abuelo Newt y su padre. Aquella noche Luna buscaba lo que a su ojos era la mejor ropa que tenía, sentía que se estaba enamorando por primera vez, al menos eso le habían dicho sus dos mejores amigas la ultima vez que se habían podido ver, Rolf la había invitado a una velada en un prestigioso restaurante abordo de un barco en el lago Ness donde todos los presentes eran unos apasionados muggles por aquella mitológica criatura. - Hola Luna, estás bellísima. - Gracias Rolf. - Luna respondió sonrojándose un poco, aquel vestido azul y sus zapatos verdes contrastaban con los arándanos ligeramente morados que colgaban de sus orejas. - Creo que tengo un cambio de planes. - Le dijo el al igual que Luna, rubio joven. - Vamos a ir a cenar a otro lugar solo los dos. - Antes de que Luna pudiera decir algo más el chico se acercó y la besó. Ya lo habían hecho muchas veces y para la joven siempre era como la primera vez. La sensación mas maravillosa. - Luna ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - Luna y Rolf se habían aparecido en lo alto de una colina; Desde aque lugar se podían ver varias ciudades a lo lejos, había una mesa donde ya había una cena servida, el viento estaba increíblemente calmado, al parecer por obra de un hechizo de clima. La cena había transcurrido como debía suceder, sin inconvenientes y entre risas, Rolf y Luna debatían como siempre de inimaginables criaturas que muchos pensaban que solo existían en la mente de ellos dos. Al finalizar la cena y después de besarse un poco en la hierva Rolf le pidió matrimonio a la rubia. Al parecer los dos meses que llevan saliendo eran suficientes para el. - CLARO QUE SI. - Luna respondió sin pensarlo, nunca se había sentido tan cómoda, tan bien y tan en su lugar como cuando estaba con Rolf, excepto con sus inseparables amigos y en el ED. Para Ambos era normal comprometerse sin haber sido siquiera novios.

Ginny despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose completamente relajada, cuando se volteó notó la razón de su descanso durmiendo. Ginny besó a Harry que de inmediato despertó, busco sus lentes en la mesa al lado de su cama y con una sonrisa saludó nuevamente a su hermosa y pecosa novia. - Veo que pudiste descansar. Te ves radiante. - Gracias a ese experto masajista que me atendió anoche. - Ginny volvió a besar a Harry. - ¿Donde aprendiste hacer eso? - Con mi tía Petunia, ella veía en la televisión programas de masajes y como yo no tenia nada más que hacer me tocaba verlos y aprendí algunas cosas. - Recuerdame agradecer a Petunia la próxima vez que la visitemos. - Te ves muy sexy así vestida. - Harry miraba a su pelirroja que aun vestía la minúscula ropa que había usado para recibir el masaje y sin pensarlo dos besos volvió a besarla, acarició su cuerpo pero antes de que pudiera traspasar con sus manos la poca tela que cubría a la pelirroja Kreacher tocó a la puerta. - Señorita Ginny, Amo Harry. - Una lechuza acaba de dejarle un sobre dirigido a la señorita. - Harry le pidió al elfo que pasara, tomó la carta y se la pasó a su chica que con una cara de frustración leyó el sobre. - ¡Es de Luna! Pero si ayer hablamos en la mañana ¿Que será? - Ginny leyó el sobre mientras Harry usabas sus manos para jugar con el hermoso cuerpo de su chica. - ¡Luna se va a casar! - Harry dejo caer su mano anonadado, leyó la carta, en esta Luna le contaba Ginny que se casaría con Rolf que no habían definido fecha pero que sería pronto. También la nombraba a ella y a Hermione sus madrinas y a Neville y Harry sus padrinos, Rolf no tenia muchos amigos así que no le importó que ella escogiera todo.

Al finalizar la mañana y después de aquellas inesperadas noticias, por fin Harry y Ginny se habían podido perder en el otro, como hacía semanas no lo hacían. Ese día debían esperar por Hermione que al fin regresaba a tiempo para que Ron no perdiera la cordura.

Hermione regresó muy a su pesar. Quería seguir con eso de ponerse al día en muchas cosas pues sentía que no estaba dando lo mejor de ella pero muy en el fondo sabía que no sería capaz mientras pasara más tiempo sin ver a sus mejores amigos y a su novio, además Linda su prima comenzaba a sospechar sobre algo raro. - Hermione hija te vez muy agotada. - Si mamá es que he tenido unas semanas duras, el trabajo y el estudio me están desbordando pero ahora mismo quisiera no hablar de eso, debo aceptar que necesito despejar mi mente. - Como quieras hija. - Jean Granger abrazó a su hija después de recogerla en la estación del EuroStar, Hermione había decidido viajar en tren muggle para relajarse un poco y su madre le había recogido. Cuando llegaron a casa, Ron y Hugo estaban terminando de preparar la mesa para la cena mientras Harry y Ginny destapaban botellas de vino. Sabían que debían ayudarla descansar y nada mejor que una pequeña e intima reunión familiar. Todos empezaron a reír, a contar historias y a bromear. Ginny le contó a su mejor amiga y su hermano sobre la carta de Luna, dejándolos igual de sorprendidos que ella cuando la leyó. - Harry, Ginny, lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer. - Hermione se sonrojó un poco cuando volteo a mirar a Ron. Sus dos mejores amigos entendieron el mensaje y empezaron a despedirse. - ¿Que tienes que hacer Herms? - ¡Acompañame! - Hermione tomo a su chico por la mano y casi que lo arrastró hasta su habitación. Insonorizó la habitación y se tiro en los brazos de su pelirrojo besandole con pasión, demostrando lo mucho que lo extrañaba, tomando completamente el control le hizo el amor a su novio que sorprendido le permitió hacerlo. - Esto tenia que hacer. Te necesitaba. Te extrañé. Te amo. - La castaña se recostó en el pecho de su novio que empezó a masajear sus brazos y su cuerpo, esta vez el tenia el control pero decidió permitir que su chica descansara; La castaña ya se encontraba somnolienta encima suyo.

* * *

Hola, perdón la demora, he tenido otras cosas que hacer y no he podido escribir. Poco a poco la historia irá tomando forma y cada vez serán un poco mas largos los capítulos, por ahora quiero que disfruten del amor y que vivan lo que es ser adultos. Nos vemos en los comentarios.


	4. La Mazmorra de Snape 1

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- ¡por supuesto. Yo siempre estoy segura de todas las decisiones que tomo de forma racional!

\- Luna no es porque te estemos criticando es solo que hace poco lo conoces y nosotras ni siquiera lo conocemos. - ¡Lo se Gin! ¡soy tan feliz! - De verdad no te entiendo y creo que Ginny tampoco. - Las chicas se encontraban en la casa de Luna, la noche anterior habían recibido unas cartas informándole de su compromiso y habían decidido visitarle, al fin de cuentas sabían que tendría ese fin de semana libre por toda la correspondencia que intercambiaban. - Es que por eso organicé una pequeña reunión para mas tarde y así podrán conocer a Rolf. - Hay Luna tu si eres ¿Cuando pensabas decirnos? - Ginny como siempre sonreía con las ocurrencias de una de sus mejores amigas, ahora debían ir a preparase y decirle a los chicos. - Ahora mismo les acabo de decir ¿No? Solo vendrán ustedes, Neville y Hannah y por supuesto mi Rolf.

Harry se encontraba en Hogwarts, había sido citado por la profesora McGonagall de manera imprevista para aquella mañana; Como siempre Harry había llegado por Hogsmeade y después usando su capa de invisibilidad ingresaba a la casa de los gritos y después usaba el pasadizo que unía a este sitio con el sauce boxeador del colegio; Siempre utilizaba aquel corredor secreto cuando iba a actividades no relacionadas con el ministerio y no quería usar la red flu, además era el camino más cercano para la cabaña de Hagrid que era el lugar al que normalmente llegaban. Aquella mañana no era la excepción. Harry le había enviado un Patronus a su amigo mas fiel y en una de las personas en quien confiaría su vida, Hagrid como siempre le esperaba con un poco de te.

La puerta sonó en la cabaña del profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, jardinero y guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Fang su perro faldero comenzó a ladrar emocionado, el gigante perro era capaz de identificar a Harry o a cualquiera de los amigos de Hagrid gracias a su olfato y siempre les recibía ladrando y batiendo su cola. - Pasa Harry. - Harry empujó la puerta e ingresó a la ya tan conocida cabaña, como siempre una tetera se encontraba en la rudimentaria estufa, una vez Harry salio debajo de su capa, tuvo que soportar la euforia de Fang y sus lengüetazos. - Aun no entiendo como te salvaste de la batalla.- Decia mientras le sobaba la cabeza la baboso perro. - Harry que alegría verte muchacho, ¿que te trae así de imprevisto por aquí?. - Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con eso, la verdad no lo se, la profesora McGonagall me envió un patronus anoche solicitando mi presencia hoy aquí advirtiendo que era algo personal y del colegio. Harry aceptó el te mientras un par de elfos convocados por Hagrid desaparecían después de dejar unas deliciosas tostadas con mantequilla. - Bueno creo que solo me queda esperar una hora para que la profesora me diga de que viene todo esto.- Harry ¿como están Ginny y Hermione? Hace días no recibo cartas de las chicas. - Están bien, solo un poco ocupadas. Hermione dedicada al trabajo y al estudio, Ginny como siempre entrenando, quiere estar en mejor forma para recuperar los puntos en el campeonato. - Cuanto quisiera poder ver alguno de los juegos pero me dijeron que las entradas estaban agotadas. - Eso no es ningún problema ¿Porque no nos habías dicho? Cuando quieras asistir solo me enviás una lechuza y listo. - Los dos viejos amigos sonrieron durante un rato más hasta que fue la hora fijada por la directora para atender a Harry, Hagrid como siempre salió de su cabaña para acompañar a su viejo amigo hasta la oficina de la directora. Por el colegio caminaban algunos incautos estudiantes que se sorprendían de ver al famoso Harry Potter recorriendo sonriente los pasillos, no era común verle aunque era un secreto por todos conocido que el joven auror, frecuentaba a su amigo el guarda bosques con cierta regularidad.

Ginny y Hermione habían salido de la casa de Luna alegres por su amiga y a la vez preocupadas por la forma en que parecía que tomaba sus decisiones. Ambas estaban ansiosas por conocer a Rolf, tan solo habían leído de él en un par de cartas y ahora la mejor amiga de las dos se iba a casar, tanto Ginny como Hermione estaban completamente seguras de una cosa, sin importar lo que Luna decidiera ellas dos le apoyarían sin decir nada y estaban convencidas de que tanto Harry como Ron pensarían igual.

Las dos chicas se aparecieron en la madriguera, aquella mañana habían decido visitar a los señores Weasley y después acompañar a Linda en un plan de chicas por la ciudad antes de regresar a casa y partir camino a la reunión de Luna. Desayunaban como siempre con la deliciosa sazón de la señora Weasley que como siempre sonreía y se alegraba de poder recibir a sus hijos en casa. Ron desayunaba alegremente junto a su hermana y su novia. - ¿Que planes tienen para mas tarde? - Preguntó el pelirrojo en medio de un bostezo. Cuando Hermione llegó a la madriguera, lo primero que hizo fue subir y despertar con un beso a su novio que dormía plácidamente sabiendo que no tenia planes para la mañana. - Pensamos ir con Linda de compras por Londres, ella no tiene amigas en la ciudad aun y quiere salir un poco. - Paso, creo que yo mejor iré a Sortilegios a ver como esta George.

Todos conversaban en casa mientras Ron se preparaba para salir, había insistido en acompañar a sus dos chicas hasta la casa de los Granger. En la sala, Hermione contaba animada sus experiencias en París, los Weasley aun no la habían visto y estaban ansiosos por saber como iba su hija adoptiva. -Arthur todo ha sido muy enriquecedor, solo no me he podido acostumbrar a las direcciones, pero espero hacerlo esta semana y poder relajarme un poco. - Se que lo harás querida, estamos muy orgullosos de usted...

Arthur Weasley se vio interrumpido por el galopar de un ciervo plateado que apareció en medio de la sala de la madriguera. - Ginny, estoy en Hogwarts y necesito de tu ayuda, si puedes venir contactar con Hermione y Ron me serian de gran ayuda, los estoy esperando en la oficina de la directora. - todos se miraron unos segundos, el señor y la señora Weasley miraron a sus hijos y con una sonrisa asintieron, eso daba por terminada la visita, asumían que lo que Harry necesitaba era urgente pues no les había mandado un patronus. Los tres chicos se levantaron del sofá, se despidieron de los mayores con besos en el caso de las chicas y con un abrazo en el caso de Ron y su padre, caminaron a la chimenea y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo camino a Hogwarts.

\- Como le decía señor Potter debemos solucionar este inconveniente hoy mismo o por ley mágica será todo destruido. - La profesora McGonagall terminaba de explicar todo lo que sucedía justo cuando la chimenea comenzó a cambiar de color y uno a uno empezaron a salir Ron, Ginny y Hermione que de inmediato se hicieron al lado de Harry que sin voltear a mirar par atrás, abrió su mano que fue tomada de inmediato por Ginny. El rostro de la profesora McGonagall dejo entrever un rastro de sonrisa ante esta acción. - Buenos días profesora McGonagall. - Buenos días y bienvenidos, Señoritas Weasley, Granger y señor Weasley, siempre es un placer verlos. - McGonagall volvió a mirar las manos tomadas de ambas parejas y sonrió. - Que cursileria en una sola habitación Potter. - La conocida voz y su característico arrastre de palabras salio desde el cuadro del ex director de Hogwarts Severus Snape. - Buenos días profesor Snape, profesor Dumbledore. - Los recién llegados saludaron a los cuadros de sus dos ex profesores. - Harry ¿podrías decirnos exactamente que pasa? ¿por que nos pediste venir?. - Por supuesto pero primero debemos ir a las mazmorras, el profesor Slughorn nos está esperando. - Todos los presentes incluida la directora salieron de la oficina, se encontraron con Hagrid que les esperaba en el camino y con una sonrisa después de los saludos caminaron hasta la mazmorras, estaban justo en el salón de pociones. - Mis queridos muchachos, pasen pasen. Siempre me alegro de verlos. - la mazmorra que servia como salón de pociones estaba igual que siempre aunque un poco mas limpia e iluminada, el profesor les hizo señas y los invitó a pasar por la puerta del fondo. Todos sabían que aquel lugar era el que siempre había utilizado el profesor Snape como su habitación, solo Harry había ingresado un par de veces durante su ultimo año en el colegio cuando estuvo en detención después de usar el sectumsempra sobre Draco Malfoy. La habitación no había cambiado mucho, se veía abandonada y llena de polvo, era evidente que eran los primeros en entrar en mucho tiempo. - Cuidado, no sabemos que tipo de cosas podemos encontrar aquí. Todo lo que ven aquí fue dejado por el profesor Snape – Comenzó a decir el viejo profesor Slughorn. - Cuando Albus me asignó ser el profesor de pociones y Severus se hizo con le puesto de defensa, yo pedí tener mi antigua estancia y el decidió dejar sus cosas aquí, incluso una vez se hizo director, desde que el cerró ésta puerta la ultima vez, yo no había ingresado.

Los cuatro muchachos miraban atónitos aque lugar, lleno de cajas, frascos, algunos libros y demás, solo Harry sabía por que se encontraban ahí y era hora de contarles de que trataba todo esto.

Luna canturreaba mientras preparaba todo para su fiesta, hacía poco le había enviado la invitación a Neville que amablemente y acompañado por Hannah le ayudaba con las cosas; Neville y Luna eran inseparables y Hannah lo sabía, por eso procuraba acompañar a su novio cuando este le pedía ayudar a su amiga sin importar que en su época de colegio ella misma se encargara de despreciarla por sus extraños gustos. Hannah ayudaba a Luna preparando la comida mientras Neville usando la varita movía muebles y demás abriendo espacio.

* * *

**Hola, perdón la demora, he estado un poco ocupado con el trabajo pero aquí esta la primera parte de una historia que tengo en mente. Espero sus comentarios. **

**¿Que creen que pasará con todo esto? ¿De que se trata este asunto? ¡Ayudenme que no se como terminará yme gusta leer sus teorías!**

**Pueden seguirme en Twitter Jd_potterlinux**


	5. La Mazmorra de Snape 2

Los chicos miraban atónitos a su alrededor, cajas y cajas con cosas sin identificar, un armario lleno de las típicas túnicas negras del viejo profesor, tres estantes llenos de libros polvorientos, una cama con ropa y demás cosas. Todas las pertenencias personales de Severus Snape como profesor del colegio aun seguían en su sitio.

\- Como le decía a Potter en mi oficina, todo lo que ven pertenecía a el profesor Snape y ha sido liberado por el ministerio. Al no tener ningún heredero o familiar vivo, la ley mágica obliga a destruir todo sin importar que sea a no ser que alguien decida hacerse cargo y el plazo vence el día de hoy. - La profesora McGonagall le explico a los chicos la situación legal y continuó. - El problema, es que por normas el colegio no puedo hacerse cargo de estos efectos personales a no ser que su dueño lo haya dejado por escrito, o que estemos cien por ciento seguros de que estos efectos serán de utilidad académica para Hogwarts. Así pues, después de mucho pensarlo, de consultarlo con el Ministro de Magia, con el concejo escolar creo que lo mas sensato sería que ustedes se hicieran cargo de todo, aunque debo agregar que el profesor Slughorn y el profesor Flitwick se han ofrecido a ayudar en la clasificación y selección pues no sabemos que tipo de cosas puedan haber. - Los chicos se miraron atónitos, no sabían que hacer. - Para ayudarles a que tomen una decisión, déjenme mostrarles esto. - La profesora McGonagall iba a usar su haz bajo la manga. Se acercó hasta un viejo armario, lo destrabó mágicamente y usando su varita movió una caja que cayó secamente en la sucia mesa, se acercó y tomó un álbum de fotos hojeó algunas paginas y después se lo paso a Harry. El chico de la cicatriz comenzó a recorrer con la vista las dos paginas que tenía en frente y solo tardó un par de segundo en encontrar lo que la directora quería mostrarle, tomó el álbum bruscamente de la mano de la vieja bruja y miró fijamente, en cada una de las seis fotos que tenia en frente se encontraba Lily Evans su madre, en la primera jugaba en el parque con Petunia Evans, en la segunda estaba en un lago, en otra sonreía. Todas eran fotos muggles de cuando era niña, podía recordar el rostro de su madre y su tía de niñas de los recuerdos que le mismo Snape le pasó horas antes del fin de la guerra. - Harry ¿Por que estas llorando? - Hermione se acercó a su mejor amigo junto con Ginny que veían aquellas fotos y no entendían que estaba pasandole. - Lo acepto profesora, acepto tomar todas las pertenencias que eran del profesor Snape, no puedo permitir que cosas como estas se destruyan. - Harry habló sin siquiera quitar su vista de las fotos mientras Ginny y Hermione le miraban con recelo y Ron le miraba sorprendido. - Se me olvidaba decirte Potter que dentro de las pertenencias de Severus se encuentra también su vieja casa en la calle Hilandera de Cokeworth y según entendemos solo contiene libros y algunas otras pertenencias personales de Severus.

Al cabo de unos minutos, habían salido de las mazmorras y se dirigían de nuevo a la oficina de la directora, tenían que planificar como iban a seleccionar todo además de como iban a repartir su tiempo. - Harry ¿estas seguro de quererte quedar con las pertenencias de Snape? - Ron aun no podía entender las razones de su amigo. - Por supuesto Ron, mira – Harry le mostró de nuevo las fotos del álbum que ahora llevaba en su mano y hojeaba, Ginny y Hermione se acercaron también pues tenían la misma curiosidad del pelirrojo. - Todas estas fotos que ven aquí son de mi madre y mi tía cuando niñas, parecen fotos no mágicas, algunas tomadas a escondidas y otras tomadas mientras mi madre posaba o hacia algo para el fotógrafo, recuerden que Snape y mi madre fueron amigos desde niños. Quizá entre tanta cosa hayan mas recuerdos de mi mamá y no quiero que se pierdan.- Tanto Ginny como Ron y Hermione entendieron la razón de la decisión del chico.

A la hora del almuerzo cortesía del club Slug de eminencias en el que no solo participaron los cuatro chicos sino los mejores estudiantes del momento en Hogwarts, ambas parejas habían acordado hacer una clasificación rápida en los próximos 2 días aprovechando que Hermione tendría esos días en Londres; Partieron presurosas a Grimmauld Place. Debian asistir a la fiesta de Luna; Para Harry, Ginny y Hermione su fiel amiga y sus locuras eran una prioridad y Ron les seguía la corriente.

Harry y Ginny salieron de su casa, debían encontrarse con Hermione y Ron en la casa de la castaña donde iban a desaparecer camino a la casa de Luna, las chicas no querían usar la red flu pues siempre quedaban llenas de ceniza y perdían el tiempo arreglándose, de nada servían los comentarios de Harry diciendo que con un simple movimiento de varita volvían a quedar tan bellas como antes.

Neville disfrutaba de algo que jamás hubiera imaginado en su etapa del colegio, ver a su hermosa novia caminar desnuda al rededor de la cama, mientras alistaba lo que se pondría. Hannah procuraba arreglarse lo mejor que podía para las reuniones con las chicas, aunque en el colegio no habían sido muy cercanas, después de la batalla todo aquel grupo se sentía como uno y todas las chicas querían siempre verse lo mejor posible pues Hermione y Ginny siempre iban impecablemente hermosas, solo Luna era inmune a este efecto y siempre iba con su propio estilo sin importar las demás personas. Aquella noche la rubia corría de un lado a otro preparando todo para la reunión, en su casa justo al frente de la casa de su padre y la editorial del Quisquilloso, tenía todo preparado, pocas veces había utilizado su nueva casa debido a su investigación de campo, ahora la llenaba de flores, de frutos y demás cosas que ella consideraba apropiadas para la fiesta, dentro de poco llegarían sus mejores amigos y su padre para presentarles a Rolf.

La reunión de Luna transcurrió sin inconvenientes, el señor Lovegood se alegro de conocer que su hija se casaría con un Scamander y les dijo que juntos podrían buscar el snorkack de cuerno arrugado e investigar los diferentes tipos y especies de nargles. Para Harry y Ron Rolf era perfecto para Luna. - Están igual de locos los dos – dijo Ron una vez llegaron a la casa de campo Potter donde pasarían los cuatro aquella noche.

\- ¿Como vamos hacer con las cosas de Snape? - Preguntaba Ron – Según la profesora McGonagall los profesores se encargarán de buscar los objetos de relevancia mágica en el estudio y las cosas personales las enviaran a su casa, allí iremos mañana, quiero saber si hay mas cosas donde aparezca mi mamá o que le hayan pertenecido.

Eran apenas las cinco y media de la mañana cuando de la nada cuatro chicos aparecieron de la nada en una calle a las afueras de Cokeworth; las calles estaban aun vaciás pues en el pequeño pueblo la gente acostumbra a levantarse e iniciar sus labores casi una hora después. Los dos pelirrojos, una castaña y un azabache caminaban por las calles en completo silencio buscando una señal que les indicara cual era la calle Hilandera. Harry se sentía extraño caminando en aquel lugar y no podía imaginar como su madre y su tía se habían criado en aquel tan lúgubre lugar, las calles parecían abandonadas al tiempo, sucias, desaliñadas, nada parecido con Petunia Dursley.

Harry se detuvo cuando al entrar un poco más en el vecindario vio algo familiar. - ¿Que pasa Harry? - le preguntaron Ginny y Hermione a la vez. - Ese hotel – Dijo Harry señalando hacia la siguiente esquina de la calle donde un letrero de Hotel Railview destacaba por su colorido rojo y colores que denotaban poca monta sobre los monótonos grises de la calle. Todos giraron sus cabezas en aquella dirección. - Allí nos hospedamos mis tíos y yo durante una noche de 1991 cuando no querían que me llegara la carta de Hogwarts, nunca supe donde habíamos estado. Seguro que tía Petunia fue laque sugiero aquél lugar. - Harry se sentía ligeramente mareado por los recuerdos. - Ven sigamos – Ginny tomó del brazo a su novio y lo arrastro un par de calles más hasta que por pura casualidad llegaron al oloroso y contaminado rio, al lado de este Harry pudo reconocer el parque que otrora estuvo limpio y que conocía por los recuerdos de Snape. - estamos cerca – Les dijo. Caminaron media calle bordeando el rio hasta la siguiente esquina. La calle estaba coronada por una señal que decía Calle Hilandera y una placa explicando el peculiar nombre. _"Se encuentra en la Calle Hilandera llamada así por que en los inicios de nuestra ciudad en esta misma calle vivía la hilandera de cuyas manos salio la seda que se utilizaba en la confección de los mejores trajes antes de que la fabricara llegara" - _debemos buscar el numero 7 – Dijo Hermione mientras se introducían en la calle. No les fue difícil encontrar la casa y tal y como lo esperaban, no les fue difícil entrar. Los encantamientos de seguridad se habían debilitado en el ultimo par de años y con un simple movimiento de varita abrieron la puerta y entraron en la casa.

* * *

**Hola a todos, he vuelto. Les pido mil disculpas por la demora pero la universidad no me hadado tiempo, intentaré actualizar de nuevo mas seguido, espero les guste la historia y espero sus comentarios.**


	6. La foto de Sirius, al fin completa

La primera impresión de Ron al entrar en aquella habitación fue la de que aquel espacio era mas grande por dentro que por fuera, la sala estaba rodeada en su totalidad por una biblioteca con cajones, solo había espacio para la puerta y la ventana que daban a la calle y para una puerta que presumía llevaba a el interior de la cabaña. El lugar se encontraba relativamente limpio si se tenia en cuenta el tiempo que llevaba deshabitado. Ron, Ginny y Harry observaban a Hermione divertidos, la castaña tenia en su rostro esa mirada que solo ponía ante una biblioteca, sus acompañantes supieron que la habían perdido durante un par de horas. - ¿por donde empezamos? - Ginny fue la primera en hablar y antes de que Harry pudiera hacerlo, Ron reaccionó diciendo que por el desayuno haciendo que su hermana rodara los ojos divertida. - Esta bien, Kreacher y Winky pueden ayudarnos ¿verdad Hermione? - Ginny miró a la castaña que no se enteraba de nada. - ¿Verdad Hermione? - Repitió, la aludida dio una sacudida y mirando perpleja a su mejor amiga - ¿Dime? - Que tu querido novio quiere comenzar por el desayuno en vez de comenzar a revisar alguna habitación, y yo digo que Kreacher y Winky pueden ayudarnos, que si no hay problema. - explicó la pelirroja. - por supuesto que no, no hay ningún problema. - Ambas chicas llamaron a sus elfos que con una ¡paf! Aparecieron en medio de la sala biblioteca y en menos de dos minutos ambos canturreaban en la desaseada cocina chasqueando sus dedos y dejando todo impecable, comenzaron a preparar los sándwiches de tocino que tanto le gustan a los chicos mientras estos empezaban a recorrer la casa.

Harry se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que aquella casa tenia bajo las escaleras una alacena con una cama, el azabache se preguntaba quien habría podido vivir ahí y se vio a si mismo en aquella situación. La casa contaba de dos pisos, la chimenea estaba ubicada en la cocina del primer piso y no contaba con una mesa comedor, al parecer Snape tomaba sus alimentos en la biblioteca. La cocina tenia varios cajones y a sus dos extremos dos puertas. La sorpresa de los chicos fue tal cuando abrieron la primera puerta y se encontraron de frente con una bodega de vinos y licores donde no solo habían vinos de elfos y bebidas del mundo mágico sino algunas botellas de vinos muggles la mayoría sin destapar. En la otra puerta y para sorpresa de todos se encontraron de regreso en el almacén de suministros de Hogwarts, al menos esa fue la impresión que se llevaron pues aquella habitación circular tenia el mismo aspecto de la que el profesor mantenía en el colegio; En el almacén que acababan de encontrar en la casa a diferencia del de Hogwarts, había infinidad de pociones terminadas en vez de ingredientes aunque estos últimos no faltaban por doquier. - Creo que debemos dejar esta habitación para el final, debemos ser cuidadosos con esa pociones. - Hermione se había apresurado antes de que tocaran algo y ahora subían al piso superior.

El segundo piso de la casa constaba unicamente de dos habitaciones, una principal con una cama y armarios y la otra que al parecer antes había sido una gran habitación ahora era un estudio lleno de otros estantes más. - Creo que debemos empezar por el estudio, no me agrada mucho la idea de socavar las cosas de la habitación de Snape. - Ron se encamino hacia el estudio sin mucha gana mientras los demás decidían por donde comenzar, al final cada cual empezó a a revisar y clasificar cosas en diferentes lugares.

En la casa no había muchas más cosas que basura. Lo único interesante según Hermione era la gran colección de libros sobre artes oscuras y pociones. Habían decidido pedirle al profesor Slughorn que se encargara de las pociones que habían en aquel lugar, ninguno se sentía capacitado para mirar de que se trataban.

La sorpresa llegó en la habitación de Snape. El armario extrañamente estaba lleno de cajas y papeles. Una de las cajas para beneplácito de Harry contenía cartas que Lily Evans y Snape habían intercambiado durante muchos años. Ginny comenzó a revisar los rollos, sobres y pergaminos que habían; al parecer las cartas se habían enviado de todos los medios posibles, usando lechuzas, correo muggle e incluso según suponía la pelirroja, se las habían pasado con regalos. - ¡Mira Harry! Una foto de tu madre ¡y sales volando en una escoba! - Harry cruzó la habitación hasta donde se encontraba su novia, había dejado que Ginny revisara aquellas cosas mientras el miraba la otra habitación. - Si, es la otra mitad de la foto de Sirius, gracias por encontrarla cariño. - Harry sacó el otro pedazo de la foto que mantenía siempre en el bolso de piel de dragón que Hagrid le regalo para su cumpleaños diecisiete y al que no dejaba a ningún lado en el mundo mágico. - reparo - Los dos pedazos de foto se unieron en una sola y el azabache sonrió. Al fin tenia una foto de el y sus padres completa.

Ambos chicos siguieron revisando las cajas mirando cartas que iban siendo apiladas para ser llevadas a Grimmauld Place y donde serían guardadas no por el contenido de las mimas ya que eran temas personales de Lily y Snape sino por el hecho de haber sido escritas del puño y letra de su madre, algo que el nunca había podido leer. Siguieron revisando papeles hasta la hora del almuerzo. Como esperaban no había muchas cosas significantes al menos para ellos. - Creo que los libros serían mas útiles en Hogwarts Harry. Lo poco que he podido mirar ha servido para darme cuenta que hay muchos libros sobre artes oscuras y no creo que sea buena idea tenerlos por ahí libremente, en Hogwarts al menos los podrían clasificar para la sesión prohibida. - Hermione miró a Harry mientras seguían comiendo, lo veía sonriente era una lastima que debiera partir pronto para seguir sus estudios y no tuviera mas tiempo que para su trabajo. - He encontrado un diario, parece que Snape escribía un diario por sugerencia de tu mamá, Harry. Pasé varias hojas y encontré un capitulo donde dice como creo el Sectum Sempra y su contra hechizo, recalca que a Lily no le gustó para nada que inventara un hechizo tan horroroso. - Ginny le pasó el libro a Harry que lo miraba con curiosidad.

Al finalizar aquel día habían regresado a Grimmauld Place, Hermione había partido con Ron para su casa, querían pasar la noche juntos antes de que la castaña partiera de regreso a Paris y a las labores en el ministerio, en la mañana tenia una reunión con Astoria y con el señor Diggory. Harry y Ginny habían enviado mágicamente las cajas hacia el estudio para después lentamente seleccionar su contenido y leerlo, la única pertenencia personal de Snape que Harry había conservado a su lado era el diario, algo le decía que debía leerlo.

Las cosas en el ministerio aun no estaban del todo bien. Aunque las amenazas habían cesado Ron seguía capacitando a Allisson Garwood, cada vez se acercaba más el momento de dejarla a ella como la encargada de operaciones del cuerpo de aurores; Tanto Harry como Ron confiaban plenamente en sus capacidades y Kingsley confiaba en sus criterios, al fin de cuentas Dumbledore les había enseñado bien.

\- ¿Como puedes pasar tanto tiempo azotando un saco? - Harry no comprendía como su primo se pasaba varias horas en el Gym entrenando boxeo aunque ya solo lo hiciera por hobby y no por deporte como durante la época de colegio. - Así me desestrezo, de verdad que la universidad me esta costando un poco. Ya sabes, nunca he sido muy bueno para el estudio pero no quiero defraudar a mamá. - los dos primos se habían vuelto cercanos después de la guerra, al parecer el odio de Dudley hacía Harry era solo infundado por su padre y al crecer y madurar un poco o quizá por influencia de su madre había decidido acercarse un poco a su extraño primo. Ahora era común ver a Petunia Dursley visitando a Ginny en Grimmauld Place o a la pareja visitando a su tía en su casa cuando el tío Vernon no se encontraba. Ginny y Petunia a quien la pelirroja consideraba su suegra se habían vuelto muy unidas, l hecho de que la señora Dursley y su hijo fueran la única familia sanguínea de Harry hacía que Ginny les tuviera aprecio. Por otro lado Petunia veía en la mas joven de los hijos del matrimonio Weasley a la futura esposa del único hijo de su única hermana Lily, además en la chica veía muchas de las cualidades que su propia hermana tenía ademas de la hermosa cabellera roja.

Dudley seguía machancando al saco de arena mientras Harry hacía sus habituales rutinas en el Magic Gym, lugar habitual al que los dos primos y Ron acudían para mantenerse en forma física al estilo muggle. - En serio deberías probar correr un poco tomar el aire, podrías… - Harry se interrumpió cuando vio que Taylor, uno de los aurores de nivel dos y de más confianza suya ingresó al lugar donde se encontraba. - Harry, perdón la interrupción, lo necesitan urgentemente en el cuartel. Allisson y el señor ministro me han pedido que le busque personalmente ya que aquí es imposible ubicarle por medios mágicos. - Gracias Taylor. Dudders el deber me llama.

Harry salió seguido por el auror, caminaron hasta la parte trasera del establecimiento y cuando verificaron que nadie les veía en aquel apartado sitio, desaparecieron camino al cuartel.

* * *

**Hola, perdón la tardanza pero la universidad me ha mantenido ocupado. ¿Que creen que pasará en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Que les parece la relación de Harry y Ginny con los Dursley?**

**Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo, espero sean de su agrado, nos vemos en los comentarios.**


	7. ¿Sabes algo sobre algo?

\- Ustedes rodeen esa zona - mientras les marcaba las instrucciones en un mapa. - ustedes – Señalando hacia el otro grupo - deben colocar los hechizos anti desaparición - ustedes con Allisson listos al ataque cubriéndonos la espalda. - Harry, Taylor, Wallemby y los demás aurores nivel uno entraremos a enfrentarlos, que nadie salga de aquí sin ser revisado. Varitas en mano. En marcha. - Ron se había convertido en todo un estratega, aunque eso era algo que ya todos sabían desde sus partidas de ajedrez mágico en el colegio.

Un anuncio de una de las Brujas Guardianas del Ministerio de Magia les había revolucionado,según su información, en aquel mismo instante en una zona apartada de Irlanda se encontraban la buscada Agatha MuchMoney junto con Yaxley, ambos eran buscados desde aquella incursión en Francia en la que habían liberado a Gabrielle Delacour de su cautiverio y en la que habían capturado a los Ex mortifagos fugados Dolohov, Crabbe, Goyle y capturado por primera vez a Rookwood y a André MuchMoney el esposo de Agatha y que ahora mismo se encontraba en Azkaban esperando por su suerte ya que era solicitado por varios gobiernos mágicos para ser juzgado.

Todos los aurores partieron hacía La isla de Wight,según la información recibida por el ministerio allí se encontraban los fugitivos con un nuevo numero de seguidores. El plan estaba listo, todo debía salir según lo planeado. El factor sorpresa estaba de su lado.

Hermione se encontraba en su oficina en el ministerio, al fin había podido acoplar sus horarios como lo tenía planificado, llevaba tres semanas en que pasaba solo dos días completos en París por sus estudios y el resto de días en su casa y en el trabajo. Kingsley estaba agradecido de este hecho pues según los informes del señor Diggory las cosas volvían a la normalidad en las dependencias a cargo de la muy responsable castaña. Ya tenían pactadas las fechas de la presentación de revisiones y acuerdos sobre criaturas mágicas al wizengamot. Astoria y Hermione son el equipo más eficiente del ministerio sin tener en cuenta a Percy quede no ser por su esposa Audry, que además es su asistente, competiría el solo contra las castañas así tuvieran obligaciones diferentes. Astoria estaba sentado en el escritorio del frente al de Hermione en la oficina que ambas compartían, cada una esta enfrascada en sus propios documentos, el único sonido de la oficina en aquel momento era el proveniente de un radio muggle que funcionaba con magia que se encontraba en lo alto de un archivador en una de las esquinas. La puerta de la oficina sonó tres veces, Astoria se levantó de manera mecánica para atender. Era normal que mantuvieran su puerta cerrada pues no les gustaba ser molestadas, las cinco personas que mantienen a su cargo están acostumbradas a este habito y aunque es algo poco usual en el ministerio, lo toman como algo normal. - Hola Tori ¿Estas lista? - Astoria se quedó sin aliento al ver quien le saludaba en la puerta. Había olvidado por completo que so novio pasaría por ella para almorzar. - ¡Draco! - Astoria besó a su novio que iba vestido de la manera más relajada y sexy posible según Astoria, un vaquero azul y una camisa apretada a su torso. - ¿Quieres pasar? Aun me demoro unos diez minutos – Astoria sonreía – No se si sea buena idea, ya sabes… - Draco sabía que Hermione Granger se encontraba en la oficina y no sabia como reaccionar, aunque ya varias veces se habían cruzado en el ministerio o en la calle, aunque sabía que su trabajo en el ministerio era en parte por ella, la chica hija de muggles a la que tanto odiaba en Hogwarts, aun no se sentía cómodo junto a ella. - Vamos no seas tontito, si hasta hace unas semanas venias aquí en tus descansos. - Astoria sonreía y esperaba, ella conocía muy bien lo que se pasaba por lamente de su chico. - Draco, entra por favor, no te preocupes por mi. Sin rencores ¿recuerdas? - Hermione que había visto todo hablaba desde su escritorio. Draco Malfoy no tuvo más alternativa que entrar a la oficina seguido por Astoria que daba saltitos de alegría.

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que Draco había entrado a la oficina que su novia compartía con Hermione cuando en medio de la misma se materializó una nutria. _\- Las necesitan en San Mungo ahora, hubo una redada de los aurores. _\- El patronus del señor Weasley se desvaneció y Hermione sin pensarlo se levantó, sabía que si le mandaban a llamar algo seguro había salido mal y alguno de los chicos estaba herido. Con un movimiento de varita su bolso voló desde donde se encontraba hasta su mano y salió de la oficina, ahora debía decidir si buscaba a Ginny o llegaba directamente a San Mungo.

Hermione aun decidía que hacer en el lobby de su oficina cuando sintió que le tomaron de la mano, este gesto la sacó del pequeño trance en que se encontraba, volteó a mirar quien le tomaba la mano para notar a Astoria a su lado. - Nosotros te acompañamos, creo que debes ir a San Mungo de inmediato. - Hermione miró a su compañera de trabajo - Oh no, no es necesario yo puedo ir. - Hermione intentaba protestar pero todo fue en vano. - Hermione estabas aquí sin saber que hacer, me imagino los pensamientos y cosas que deben pasar por tu cabeza ahora mismo. Draco y yo te acompañaremos hasta el hospital y no nos iremos hasta no saber que todo este bien y que te encuentres con tu familia y no acepto un no de ninguno de los dos. - Tanto Draco como Hermione se quedaron en silencio y de la mano de Astoria salieron hasta donde pudieran desaparecer camino a San Mungo.

En el hospital todo era un caos,mucha gente corría de un lado para otro Hermione no distinguía a muchos de los que veía, solo pensaba en lo que debía haber pasado para que todo estuviera así. De la nada vio como una chica de cabellera roja aparecía por una de las chimeneas con igual cara de desconcierto que ella. - ¡Ginny! - Hermione llamó a su cuñada y mejor amiga que de inmediato caminó hacia su ubicación; la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver a Astoria y Draco junto a Hermione pero no dijo nada. - ¿Sabes algo sobre algo? - Hermione nunca había formulado tan mal una pregunta en su vida y tampoco le importaba. - no se nada de nada – Contesto Ginny justo antes de que una cegadora luz alumbrara en el vestíbulo del hospital.


	8. Fawkes

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que las chicas y demás personas en el vestíbulo de San Mungo pudieran ver algo. Un enorme y hermoso Fénix color fuego y oro se materializó en medio de todos y profiriendo un chillido voló hacía uno de los pasillos y sin detenerse ingresó a las zonas donde medimagos atónitos habían dejado de atender pacientes. Hermione, Ginny, Astoria y Draco estaban sin habla y sin saber que decir. Pasaron algunos minutos sin saber que pasaba, Ginny y Hermione ya volvían a desesperarse por saber sobre la situación cuando vieron que el señor Weasley salía sonriente hablando con Kingsley desde las zonas donde el fénix había ingresado. Las dos chicas corrieron hasta donde se encontraba el patriarca de la familia. - ¡Papá! ¿que pasó? - El señor Weasley volteo a ver a su hija y a Hermione y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro le respondió. - No se preocupen hijas, un inesperado visitante a solucionado el problema, ya lo verán. Vamos para el quinto piso, ahí estarán los muchachos en un rato y para su tranquilidad, se encuentran perfectamente bien.

Todos caminaron hasta el lobby del hospital donde Astoria y Draco se despidieron y partieron a su cita. Las chicas un poco mas tranquilas subieron al quinto piso donde vieron a Harry corriendo de un lado para otro dando instrucciones y preguntando cosas a los medimagos y enfermeras entre los que se encontraba Angelina. - ¡Harry! ¡Harry Potter! - Ginny y Hermione habían llamado a la vez al azabache quien de inmediato cesó su caminar y se dirigió hasta donde sus dos chicas se encontraban. - ¿Harry estas bien? - Las chicas se preocuparon cuando vieron que tenia rasgaduras en la ropa. - Gin, Herms, estamos bien perfectamente aunque podría no ser así. Vengan, Ron esta en una habitación acompañando a Allisson que aun esta aturdida y la sedaron para que descanse.

La familia Weasley en pleno se encontraba en Grimmauld Place tomando la cena junto a el ministro de magia mientras contemplaban con admiración al enorme y majestuoso fénix que descansaba posado sobre una percha al lado de la chimenea. Harry se disponía a contar exactamente que había pasado.

\- En el transcurso del día recibimos información de que nuestros principales fugitivos se encontraban juntos en un mismo lugar, en La isla de Wight para ser exactos, así que organizamos una operación. Tal como la fuente nos dijo, en este lugar había presencia de estos y señas de actividades mágicas no muy prometedoras. Nos encontramos con que de alguna manera habían logrado capturar varios basiliscos y les estaban extrayendo su veneno al parecer para producir pociones misteriosas, adicional, tenían a 3 fénix capturados a los que les aplicaban indistintamente el veneno causándoles la muerte, al parecer estos pillos solo necesitaban ciertas plumas que le salen a los fénix después de que empollan en las cenizas.

Harry contaba la historia y los demás miraban sin comprensión, aun o entendía que hacía esa hermosa ave posada en la esquina del salón y solo cuando Hermione preguntó todos supieron la razón. - Hermione, lo que pasa es que durante el duelo contra los magos que había en el lugar logramos rescatar a los tres fénix que de inmediato realizaron un sonido que hizo que de la nada se materializara Fawkes. - Harry volteó a ver el fénix que como era de suponer al ser un ave suprema mente inteligente asintió con la cabeza desde el lugar donde se encontraba posado. - Creo entender que son parte de su familia o algo y lo llamaron para que los rescatase, la verdad no entendí exactamente que pasó.

Harry hizo una pausa para tomar un poco del vino de elfo que tenia como bebida para la cena antes de continuar con su extraño relato. - Varios de los nuestros habían sido expuestos al veneno de los basiliscos, estaban muriendo lentamente, otros tenían heridas graves y comenzamos a trasladarlos hasta San Mungo no sin antes obtener un poco de resistencia por parte de Yaxley que para poder escapar lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor hacía Ron y yo dejándonos fuera de combate momentáneamente, cuando se disponía a contaminarnos con veneno de basilisco comenzó a decir cosas sobre su gloriosa vida pasado al lado de Voldemort, según el, el mejor y más grande mago de todos los tiempos. En ese momento logré recuperar el habla y le dije que se equivocaba pues Dumbledore era sin lugar a dudas quien ostentaba ese privilegio y Yaxley nos atacó con veneno en un daga pero la trayectoria fue interrumpida por Allisson que se interpuso en su recorrido y por Fawkes que en ese momento entro de nuevo chillando y le ataco la cara. Su canto nos liberó y sin pensarlo dos veces nos aparecimos en San Mungo pues Allisson necesitaba atención y nosotros recuperarnos de los golpes.

\- Muy bien Harry pero eso no responde mi pregunta ¿por que esta Fawkes aquí?

\- Hermione, cuando volví a mostrar lealtad a Dumbledore Fawkes reaccionó pero como no pudimos quedarnos y nos aparecimos en el hospital el nos siguió minutos después y con sus lagrimas curo a Allisson y a los demás aurores que estaban a punto de morir ya que como sabes el veneno de basilisco es muy raro y por la misma razón su antídoto lo es, después Fawkes nos ayudo con nuestras heridas y de alguna manera extraña se comunicó conmigo. - ¿Se comunico? - Ahora fue George el que interrumpió a Harry. - Si George, era como si en mi mente pudiera escucharlo, me dijo que me había mantenido observado y que el hecho de que le jurara lealtad a Dumbledore su antiguo amo después de tanto tiempo me hacía merecedor de ser su nuevo amo si así lo aceptaba y pues aunque lo pensé un poco le dije que si, solo si el deseaba quedarse a mi lado ya que mi vida era aburrida y no hacía las grandiosas cosas que Dumbledore y de la nada simplemente aceptó y me dijo que me esperaba en casa y que esa sería la ultima vez que hablaríamos de aquella manera. Como pudimos ver, cuando llegamos aquí ya Fawkes se encontraba en la misma percha que había en la oficina de Dumbledore justo aquí en el comedor.

\- Creo Harry que eso oficialmente te hace el líder de la orden del Fénix

\- O no Kingsley, eso es algo que no quiero y que prefiero siga estando en tus manos.

Fawkes seguía sin inmutarse en la percha cuando cada uno de los miembros de la familia Weasley pasaba a admirarlo, Hermione hizo notar que a diferencia de otros fénix conocidos Fawkes solo tenía dos plumas en su cola, hecho que todos recordaban bien pues la varita de Harry contenía una de esas plumas en su núcleo.

La familia terminó la cena y partieron, como siempre solo Harry y Ginny se quedaron con Ron y Hermione que no dejaban de contemplar y acariciar al fénix.

Yaxley había escapado de nuevo junto a Agatha MuchMoney pero esta vez dejando atrás ciertos papeles que sirvieron de mucha información para el ministerio, al parecer, habían cometido el error de escribir la formula de la poción. Aquella mañana después de los incidentes de el día anterior, Hermione debía regresar a París para continuar sus clases, esa misma tarde debía presentar un examen y tendría todo el fin de semana libre para estar en casa.

* * *

Hola a todos, pido disculpas por la demora pero este semestre estuve jodidamente ocupado y solo hasta ayer pude escribir y no me siento complacido con el resultado, igual espero poder culminar el otro capitulo que tengo en mente. Gracias por la fidelidad


	9. ¡Fred Weasley Segundo!

Harry y Ginny jugaban con el pequeño Teddy en el jardín de la casa en el valle de Godrig. La pareja estaba aprovechando que ese fin de semana las Arpías descansarían en el torneo nacional de Quidditch para compartir con su ahijado y con sus dos mejores amigos que se le unirían en el transcurso de la tarde de aquel sábado. El plan era el de siempre, los cuatro chicos solos en casa sin que nadie les molestara jugando ajedrez mágico o Snap explosivo tomando Whisky de fuego para el caso de los chicos y vino del elfo libre como le decían las chicas al vino que les hacían Winky y Kreacher a sus señoritas, preocupándose solo por las comidas y riendo y contándose anécdotas. El objetivo de ese fin de semana era poder coordinar unas vacaciones que las dos parejas querían tomar juntos. Era un viaje que venían aplazando desde el fin de la guerra mágica y que debido a lo precipitado que todo había sucedido en sus vidas después de la misma no habían podido realizar. Esta vez, el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt casi que les había ordenado parar y tomarse un tiempo. Ron había cuadrado todo para dejar su trabajo en el ministerio el treinta de junio, Ginny terminaba el campeonato tres días antes y Harry y Hermione debían salir el 20 de ese mes y descansar dos meses según la orden del ministro. Solo faltaba saber la fecha en que Hermione saldría a vacaciones de sus estudios.

En días pasados, habían podido terminar de clasificar y ordenar todo lo que encontraron entre las pertenencias de Severus Snape, la mayoría eran efectos personales sin ningún valor. Habían descubierto que Snape tenia una pasión oculta aparte de la fabricación de pociones y hacerle la vida imposible a Harry, le gustaba pintar, al menos durante su etapa de colegio pues habían encontrado cajas con dibujos donde siempre Lily era la protagonista y los cuales Harry había decidido archivar en la biblioteca de St. Ives; adicionalmente, habían encontrado fotografiás y demás cosas de la niñez de el profesor y la madre de Harry, todo apuntaba en que en algún momento entre los 11 y los 15 años fueron una especie de novios a escondidas pero gracias a las ideas sobre la magia oscura de Snape Lily le dejó. En el cuarto donde habían encontrado pociones preparadas que era idéntico al viejo almacén de el profesor en Hogwarts se hallaban pociones de todo tipo, desde Veritaserum hasta poción multijugos pasando por pociones peligrosas como la de los muertos en vida entro otras más que el viejo profesor Slughorn se encargó de clasificar y enviar a buen deposito. Los chicos al final decidieron quedarse con algunas que consideraban de utilidad como la poción multijugos, la crece huesos, el veritaserum y muchas pociones para dormir entre otras que fueron almacenadas en la casa del Valle de Godrig. Todo lo demás fue destruido una vez descartado el valor, los libros fueron entregados a la biblioteca donde en su mayoría pasaron a la sesión prohibida y a la misma biblioteca del director dado su peligro en manos de inocentes estudiantes. La casa en la calle de la hilandera fue vendida a un bajo costo pues esa ciudad estaba desvalorizada por la falta de empleo y la contaminación de sus alrededores y el dinero fue donado para el fondo de huérfanos de Hogwarts.

Hacía una hora que Fleur había pasado a dejar a Victoire con su tia Ginny que la habia solicitado para compartir, la pequeña rubia ya caminaba y balbuceaba palabras. Su juego preferido era ver como Teddy que ya casi tenia tres años cambiaba su color de pelo para hacerla reír. Los niños se llevaban muy bien y tenían una atracción especial. Ginny y Harry los veían jugar mientras tomaban un jugo cuando una El JackRussell Terrier apareció a su lado. - Harry, Ginny Angelina esta por dar a luz todos vamos camino a San Mungo.

Antes de que Ginny y Harry pudieran reaccionar vieron como de la chimenea de la cocina de la cas salia Fleur corriendo en direccion a ellos, al parecer todos se encontraban en la madriguera cuando la morena esposa de el gemelo empezó su trabajo de parto y todos salieron corriendo hacía el hospital. Solo Fleur se desvió pues debía recoger a su pequeña hija ya que sabia que Harry solo no podría con los dos pequeños pues estaba segura que Ginny saldría disparada a recibir a el próximo miembro de su familia. Harry dejó a Teddy en la cas de su abuela no sin antes explicarle a Andromeda lo que estaba sucediendo y con una sonrisa desapareció en la chimenea.

Al llegar al hospital Harry se encontró con que todos en la familia incluida Hermione se encontraban en la sala de espera, solo George faltaba en aquel lugar pues se encontraba con su esposa. La señora Weasley como siempre era la más ansiosa pero sonriente y era calmada por Audry y Hermione que de vez en cuando le abrazaban y le daban te aunque era evidente la ansiedad en ambas chicas. Ginny por su parte discimulaba un poco jugando con Victoire mientras Percy, Ron y Bill conversaban en un esquina. Harry por su parte conversaba con el Señor Weasley que no podía contener su alegría por recibir a su segundo nieto o nieta. La familia Johnson que constaba de los padres de Angelina y una hermana mayor acababan de llegar a la sala de espera donde se unieron a Harry y el señor Weasley y a la señora Weasley respectivamente.

Los minutos pasaban, las horas corrían y aun no tenían noticias, llevaban tres horas desde que habían llegado y desde que Angelina había tenido contracciones y roto su fuente en la madriguera donde por petición de George y para alegría de la señora Weasley y de la madre de la morena la chica había pasado las ultimas tres semanas desde que le habían dado licencia en el hospital y donde recibía todos los mimos y cuidados de su madre y su suegra, cuando el brillo característico a la aparición de un traslador inundo la sala y justo en medio de todos apareció sonriente Charlie Weasley – ¿Ya nació? - La señora Weasley saltó a abrazar a su hijo, llevaban tiempo sin verle. - No hijo aun no ¿Como te enteraste? - Mamá, Percy me envió un Patronus hace unas dos horas pero solo hasta hace un momento pude concretar el traslador y volarme del trabajo. MAMÁ no me mires así, yo deje reemplazo. No soy tan irresponsable como crees. - Toda la familia incluidos los Johnson rieron por el comentario del segundo hijo de los Weasley. - Ahí viene George. - Ginny grito y se levantó hasta donde venia sonriente su hermano. Llevaban 6 horas en la sala y ya Harry y Hermione habían tenido que ir a conseguir comidas para todos pues ni su novia ni ninguno de los Weasley había considerado moverse para ir a cenar. - Familia, aun nada, los medimagos no saben que pasa es como si el pequeño nos estuviera jugando una broma. Toca seguir esperando.

El gemelo había regresado al lado de su esposa y no fue sino hasta entrada la madrigada cuando regresó sonriente al lado de su familia. - Mamá, papá, señores Johnson, ya esta. En este momento están subiendo a Ang y a los quintillizos a un cuarto del quinto piso, me dijeron que a la 501 nos vemos arriba. - George subió sonriendo mientras veía las caras de su suegra y su madre con la mención de los quintillizos, al parecer a las señoras se les había olvidado que la panza de la morena no era lo suficientemente grande para cinco y la ansiedad y el cansancio de la espera les había jugado a favor de la broma del desorejado.

George estaba en la habitación de su esposa y su recién nacido hijo esperando la entrada de la familia cuando justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y todos entraron. El cuadro era maravilloso. Al rededor de 15 personas veían con una sonrisa al desorejado que tenia en sus brazos un bebe cuyo poco pelo era rojo como el de su padre al igual que su piel, era todo un Weasley, no parecía hijo de Angelina que agotada sonreía junto a su esposo. - Familia, les presento a ¡Fred Weasley Segundo!


	10. ¿Poción de amor o veritaserum?

Linda revoloteaba por la cocina de la casa Granger en Londres, llevaba varios días tejiendo un plan para quedarse a solas con Harry y poder intentar seducirle. Aquel día sus tíos darían una cena para despedir a su hija, su novio y sus dos mejores amigos que partían a unas a temporales pero merecidas vacaciones. Ginny y Hermione se encontraban realizando unas compras de ultimo minuto en los centros comerciales muggles; las dos parejas habían decidido realizar su viaje por el continente al estilo tradicional muggle, en tren,habían decidido no usar la magia a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, por aquella razón, las chicas se estaban encargando de comprar todas las provisiones que pudieran necesitar pues ademas del viaje en tren, su plan incluía campar en las zonas determinadas y dormir donde les alcanzara la noche. Los chicos por su parte se encontraban en Grimmauld Place reunidos con Allisson que por el tiempo de la ausencia de Harry sería la encargada del departamento de Aurores. Ron llevaba ya una semana de haber entregado su cargo pero como habían decidido desde un principio, el seguiría ayudando en las labores logísticas y estratégicas cuando fuera necesario.

Jane y Hugo Granger acababan de salir de su consultorio, aun debían recorrer al rededor de una hora antes de llegar a casa, Hermione y Ginny habían pasado por allí para anunciarles que tardarían en llegar y estos a su vez habían llamado a su sobrina para indicarle que debía atender a los dos chicos mientras todos los demás llegaban, era su oportunidad para intentar su movida. En días pasados mientras ojeaba a escondidas los libros que encontraba en el cuarto de su prima, Linda había encontrado un libro cuyo titulo le había llamado mucho la atención y después de hojearlo con mucho recelo decidió que nada perdía con intentar esa descabellada idea de fabricar una poción de amor. Ella sabía que su prima tenia unos gusto literarios extraños en algunos casos y no le extrañaría que estuviera leyendo libros sobre mitología y magia europea, no había ninguna otra razón para que Hermione tuviera un libro que se llamara Las pociones más comunes entre las brujas europeas, un recuento desde lo medieval hasta el siglo XIX. Aquel libro tenia las instrucciones para realizar una poción de amor que increíblemente se veía fácil de preparar y todos los ingredientes eran comunes en el mercado de Londres, el único inconveniente era que las instrucciones hablaban de movimientos de varita y pronunciación de hechizos que obviamente eran parte del mito según la hermosa chica.

Harry y Ron llegaron caminando hasta la cas de Hermione como era su costumbre y fueran atendidos por Linda que muy amablemente les ofreció unas bebidas que había preparado, después de conversar durante algunos minutos el pelirrojo comenzó a sentirse somnoliento y decidió irse a recostar un poco a la cama de su novia mientras Harry seguía riendo con la prima de su mejor amiga mientras tomaba de la bebida que amablemente le traía la chica y que le hacía beber de manera insistente. Para Harry, gracias a su entrenamiento de auror era evidente de que algo raro sucedía, primero no era normal que Ron se durmiera tan pronto, segundo, aunque no era un experto en pociones, Kingsley le había enseñado a distinguir ciertos olores en las comidas que indicarían el uso de pociones y aunque en este caso estaba seguro que hablaba con la verdadera Linda y que era imposible que le estuviera dando una poción estaba también seguro que esa bebida tenia todos los síntomas de contener poción de amor aunque no le estuviera haciendo efecto.

Pasó mas de una hora antes que Hermione y Ginny regresaran a casa, cuando entraron los señores Granger se encontraban sonriendo y hablando con Harry haciendo bromas sobre un dormiente Ron que aun no despertaba de su extraña siesta. Harry saludo a su prometida y le pidió a su mejor amiga que le permitiera unas palabras a solas un momento. Hermione invitó a ese chico a quien consideraba su hermana para que le siguiera hasta su habitación mientras Ginny se ofrecía a ayudar con la servida de la cena. - ¿por que tanto misterio Harry? - preguntó la castaña apenas entró en su habitación. - Muffliato. - Harry insonorizó la habitación justo después de cerrar la puerta y antes de responder cualquier cosa. - No estoy muy seguro pero si no supiera que Linda es una muggle diría que intentaba darme alguna poción de amor.

\- ¿por que dices eso? - Preguntó Hermione

\- Pude sentir un raro almizcle en la bebida que Linda me servía además Ron no me manifestó que tuviera sueño y solo dijo que se tomaría una siesta después de que tomó algunos sorbos de una bebida que Linda le trajo y que curiosamente le vi botar al desagüe de la cocina. - Hermione quedó pensativa y después de un momento recordó el libro, lo buscó en su habitación y fue incapaz de encontrarlo, utilizo un encantamiento para despertar a Ron y con una sonrisa salieron de la habitación. La castaña se dirigió a la cocina donde afortunadamente solo estaban su madre y su prima en aquel momento. - Linda, tu tomaste un libro de mi habitación ¿podrías entregármelo?. - ¿De que hablas prima? - Respondió la aludida asiéndose la desentendida. - No te hagas la que no sabes de que te hablo. - contestó firmemente Hermione mientras su madre miraba atónita. - insisto Herms, no se de que me hablas.

\- hija ¿podrías decirme exactamente que pasa?

\- por supuesto mamá, que acabo de darme cuenta que Linda ha estado mirando cosas de mi habitación y casualmente me falta un libro de pociones que he estado leyendo.

\- Definitivamente no se de que hablas Hermione, yo no he entrado a tu habitación.

\- Esta bien, no quería que lo supieras así pero no me dejas otra opción. Accio libro. - Hermione había tomado su varita y sin que su madre o su prima pudieran terminar una exhalación el libro en cuestión salió volando desde el morral de una sorprendida Linda hasta las manos de Hermione. - No vuelvas a meter tus narices en mi habitación o mis cosas, puedes hacerte daño.

Las siguientes dos horas las pasaron explicándole a Linda que ellos eran magos, que a ella la consideraban muggle o no maj en algunos otros países y que debía guardar el secreto por el bien de su propia familia, que de ahora en adelante debía tener cuidado con lo que dijera y que si le parecía muy difícil el tema con un rápido movimiento de Varita Hermione podría hacerle olvidar las ultimas tres horas del día. Al terminar la cena, Linda se había comprometido a guardar el secreto con tal de que su prima querida después le siguiera explicando cosas satisfaciendo su curiosidad. Era hora de partir a la madriguera para despedirse y salir de vacaciones, pro primera vez en muchos meses los cuatro chicos usaron la chimenea delante de la Linda Granger.

* * *

hola a todos, gracias por leer y comentar, pido disculpas por andar distante de esta historia pero aparte de que no he tenido mucha inspiración, los escritos de la universidad, el grupo de investigación al que pertenezco y mi trabajo me absorben. Espero seguir publicando pronto, por ahora espero les haya gustado este capitulo que se me ocurrió de la nada.

Gracias a todos por comentar o dejar reviews, recuerden que siempre es mi intención responderles a todos. Saludes desde Colombia


	11. preparaciones

Linda aun no creía lo que acababa de vivir. Su prima, la niña con quien había pasado la mitad de su vida acababa de confesarle que era una bruja y ademas de eso había utilizado magia delante de ella. Había prometido guardar el secreto y lo haría. Se preguntaba ¿como alguien podría creerle de todas maneras?. Ella y su tía conversaban alegremente mientras tomaban el te. Jane Granger le contaba a su sobrina como se habían enterado y algunas cosas de sus vivencias desde entonces. En la madriguera los presentes veían como George cuidaba de su hijo. A ojos de la señora Weasley aquel bebe era idéntico a los gemelos a esa edad. Al parecer el pequeño Weasley aun siendo un bebé era todo un travieso pues le encantaba orinar a quien lo cargara sin su respectivo pañal. Primero había sido la señora Weasley, después su esposo y así con la mayoría de miembros de la familia. Solo George lo encontraba divertido.

En el ministerio las cosas marchaban de maravilla. La nula existencia de amenazas hace que todo resulte de maravilla. Allisson esta encargada de la oficina de Aurores y sigue las instrucciones de su jefe punto por punto. Si algo había aprendido Harry Potter de Albus Dumbledore y de Alastor Moodey era que siempre debía estar preparado y alerta. Hogwarts continua examinando periódicamente cada auror del ministerio para garantizar que todos estén listos para cualquier eventualidad.

Ginny sonríe mientras camina y disfruta de las glamurosas calles de París. Aunque ya conocía parte de la ciudad cuando participo del campeonato europeo de Quidditch, Ginny Weasley ahora contaba con la compañía no solo de su querido novio y prometido Harry Potter. También contaba con su mejor amiga y su hermano. Hermione gracias a sus estudios de política mágica internacional en París se había convertido en una experta en conocer los mejores lugares de la ciudad. Los cuatro chicos habían decidido hacer un tour por Europa aprovechando las vacaciones que les habían obligado a tomar. El plan original era no utilizar magia y hacer el desplazamiento al estilo muggle. Ya habían visitado Italia. En este país Hermione había sido de guía dado que lo había visitado un par de veces con sus padres. Todos aun recordaban la confesión de la castaña cuando que antes de saber que era una bruja había deseado ser historiadora para contar y estudiar las atrocidades de las personas.

Era un martes en la mañana y mientras Ginny y Harry se encargaban del desayuno Ron y Hermione discutían en la habitación. Los cuatro utilizaban su apartamento de París como estación de paso entre un país y otro cuando se cansaban del tren y de otros lugares. Un uso que no habían previsto para dicho lugar pero que estaban explotando al máximo.

\- ¡No entiendo por que debemos ir hasta allá. Perfectamente podríamos omitir Bulgaria y todos esos sitios.

-¿A caso no lo entiendes Ron? Viktor nos invitó a pasar una semana en su país antes de regresar a casa y no Harry ni yo queremos hacerle el desplante. ¡tu sabes que el es mi amigo! - A Ron se le pusieron rojas las orejas. Al inicio de sus viajes se habían encontrado de casualidad con Viktor Krum en un bar de la Ámsterdam magica rodeado de un par de hermosas brujas de la edad de Ginny o Hermione. Al verlos les invitó unas copas y juntos salieron a caminar por la zona muggle de la ciudad. Al finalizar la velada mientras caminaban por los canales de la ciudad. Viktor había invitado al grupo a conocer su país.

\- No me importa, ese Krum solo quiere tener una oportunidad de estar contigo y no lo soporto. - Ron salió de la habitación dando un portazo y se encontró con la mirada severa de Ginny y la sonrisa de Harry. - ¿que? - espetó ante sus reacciones. - Nada – Contestó Harry sin dejar de sonreir. Ginny por su parte si fue mas severa y no cambio su mirada. Esperó hasta que su hermano mayor se sentara y con la varita alcanzara su desayuno para hablar. - Fred y George siempre decían que eras idiota pero nunca pensé que llegaras a ser el campeón de los idiotas Ronald. - ¿que? Pero y ahora que te pasa Ginny? - Contesto el pelirrojo mientras Harry intentaba huir de la escena. - ¡No tan rápido Harry! Esto también va para ti – Ginny que había visto como su novio intentaba salir le había impedido moverse. - ¿no crees que Hermione te ha demostrado de muchas maneras que desde siempre te ha amado? ¿Como puedes pretender que ella va a permitir que Viktor le diga algo? Ustedes dos más que nadie deberían ser conscientes de todo lo que ella hace por ustedes, de lo que yo hago por ustedes. Deberías subir y pedirle disculpas y deja de ser tan cabeza dura. ¡Arriba y salgamos que Viktor no está esperando! - Ginny utilizo el mismo tono de voz, la misma mirada y misma determinación de su madre cuando regaña o reprende. Su hermano no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que le dijo.

AL cabo de una hora, después de que Hermione dejara de llorar, se alistara, comieran y salieran iban camino a un lugar alejado de la ciudad donde debían utilizar el traslador autorizado por el ministerio francés. Habían decidido en lo posible salir siempre como muggles de su apartamento para no levantar sospechas entre los demás muggles del edificio.

Linda se encontraba con su tia. Aquel día por coincidencias de la vida se habían encontrado con Angelina y Audry Weasley mientras caminaban por un centro comercial. Todo había terminado en que la prima de Hermione por primera vez visitaría la Madriguera. Ambas mujeres habían sido invitadas a un almuerzo en la casa Weasley. Ahora que la chica conocía el secreto les era más fácil proceder. Utilizaron un vehículo muggles hasta el pueblo cercano y una vez ahí caminaron con un poco de dificultad hasta llegar a la extraña casa. Aquel día toda la familia excepto los chicos que estaban por terminar sus vacaciones se encontraban reunidos. Linda no podía evitar mirar todo aquello que tenia cerca. Para ella todo era nuevo, todo era raro e inexplicable. Ver los platos volando desde y hacia la cocina, las velas flotando en el aire, los gnomos del jardín que poco a poco habían regresado después de la batalla. Todo era risas en la casa hasta que de la nada Alisson apareció en la chimenea.


End file.
